Kenichi Nara
(Small area for Info you may want to add) =Bio= Kensa Mon is just an alias.He really grew up a man called Kenichi nara. He grew up part of the nara clan with Shia Nara nd Fre Nara. His father Shi was a nice man but he married Fre Hebi which had a twisted brother. That man is Orochimaru. His uncle was a sinister man and did twisted experiements on the villagers. Once the third Hokage found this out Orochimaru lost all love from others except Kenichi. He fled too the rice country taking Kenichi with him. he taught his nephew ninjutsu and the way of the ninja. Being a member of the Nara clan he could manipulate shadows pretty easily. He soon was a powerful ninja and his uncle feared he would go against him. So he gave him a cursed mark. Soon after his Uncle was presummed dead and Kenichi now going uder the alias Kensammon ruled Sound. A misunder standing with Ffth Hokage Tsunade and Leaf Ninja Sasuke Uchiha had caused a war between Tsunade and Kensammon. He fought bravely but lost. He had been force dout after training Hiki Uchiha who later became Itachi Uchiha how to activate his sharingan. He was soon ressurected from hell by some priest on one thing. A group called the Akasuki had risen. His own student Itachi Uchiha was in league witht hem. They were stealing the Bijuu across the land under leader Pein's orders. Kensammon interfeared with the help of Lightning ninja 8 and Sannin jiraiya to stop them from taking the One tailed Shukaku and Nine Tailed Kyuubi. Kensammon then disapeared and presummably died. Now he was sent to heaven being in hell and couldn't go twice. He was purrified of his cursed mark abilities making him into a more angel like being. All though his Heaven mark he invented which was an angel like variation of the cursed mark stayed on him. He now is ressurected by akatsuki member Pein to use for his purposes to help run the ninja world . =Family Members= Orochimaru, Nara Clan Memebers =Teams= =Missions done= S-1 A-4 B-10 C-13 D-23 =Weapons= The Sword of Kusanagi =Description= Attire He has long black silky hair. Similar to orochimaru's. But it is tied up in the style Shikamaru wears his hair.He has pale white skin due to his heritage to orochimaru. He wears an Orochimaru style robe. but it is darkish. Like Sasuke in season 2 except a black top. And Green bottom Abilities He can also climb trees without hands. realse genjutsu. He is the master of sword fighting. He can use the holy mark power. Heaven mark is an ability that a crest is tatooed on his body. It then moves across his body with a light colored tatoo. Then for second form it turns him into an angel like then with a swirl like tatoo on his face. He does frow angel like wings. This comes from his experiemnetations with his uncles cursed mark after he disapeared.The Holy Mark is the cursed mark purified in heaven to the deads Reitsu used to channel through the body to give incresed strength and speed to rival a god of death. He can also walk on water and use the tree climbing jutsu. He can use Shinshun jutsu too. =Techniques= Ninjutu Summoning rank: None Element:None Desription: The user does the appropiate hand signs. Then they put their bloodl on to the hand they made the contract with. Then they can summon an animal they have a contract with. Clone Jutsu Rank:E Element:None Description: The user does the appriate hand signs . Then summon clones indentical to user. They blow up in a poof in touched and are just illusions Substitution Jutsu Rank:E Element:None Description: The user builds up chakra . Then they can switch places with a near by object. Transformation jutsu rank:E Eement:None Descritption: The user does the appriate hand signs . Then they change their appearence to something else. Shadow Clone Jutsu Rank: B element:None Description:The user does the Appriate hand signs . Then summons clone sthat look exactly like the user. these are solid clones so they can punch and grab things. The users chakra is split to them evenly so it is considered a forbidden jutsu. The user gains any knowledge the clone sleanr when destroyed. A decent punch should be able to destroy them. Shadow possesion Jutsu Rank:None Element: Shadow Description: The user does the appriate hand signs. Then their shadow cast from their body. If it touches another shadow they are forced to copy the exact movements of the user. Shadow strangle Jutsu Rank: None Element:Shadow Description: The users shadow grows a hand like shadow comming out of it. It gains phisically capibalities. It can grab or choke someone. Its effectivness becomes great the closer the user is to the target. Shadow Sewing Jutsu Rank:None Element: Shadow Description: The user performs the shadow possesion jutsu. Then they change the hand signs so the shadows come off the ground into thread like shapes. They are strong enough to pierce a target. Realse Rank:None Element:None Description: The user first builds up their chakra. Then drops it to break from genjutsu Dragons Big Job Jutsu Rank: None Element:Wind Description: The user focuses their wind chakra into a weapon. Then they send a blast towards the sky. Causing some thunder clouds to form a tornado to englf their target. Some Jutsu for Kensa Mon Shadow Release: Rising Swords- Kageton: Tobikiri Type: B-rank User: Kensa Mon Shadow Release Rising Swords concentrates shadow chakra around the target to morph into the shape of two swords, one is shot from behind the target and the second is fired infront. Shadow Release: Shadow Armor- Kageton: Kage no Yoroi Type: B-rank User: Kensa Mon Shadow Release Shadow Armor creates shadows which cover the users body. The shadow armor is highly concentrated and only last a few minutes in battle, and can not be cut by most blades. Shadow Release: Destruction Palm- Kageton: Kikaiken Type: B-rank User: Kensa Mon Shadow Release Destruction Palm concentrates a large amount of chakra into one of the users arms, when the arm is fully controlled the chakra turns into shadows. With the shadows on there arm the user can use it to back up and power there attacks, or on contact explode. Shadow Release: Four Temples Walls- Kageton: Yogak Heki TYpe: B-rank User: Kensa Mon Shadow Release: Four Temple Walls can be used in two ways, the first way uses shadow chakra to rise all around the target, forming into a case like temple with four solid black walls and a solid black covering. The second use can alter the shadows to trap the user, making a all around wall to block large attacks. Shadow Release: Shadow Claw- Kageton: Kagetsubame Type: B-rank User: Kensa Mon Shadow Release Shadow Claw creates a large claw of black chakra and shadows to rise up, sending it at the target as a offensive attack. Shadow Release: Flying Snake Missles Type: B-rank User: Kensa Mon Shadow Release Flying Snake Missles creates multiple flying snakes from the arm. This jutsu begins as shadow chakra engulfs one of the users hands, after releasing the chakra turning it into shadow clone like snakes of pure chakra, shooting at the target. Shadow Release: Demon Dragon Death- Kageton: Oni Yushi Type: A-rank User: Kensa Mon Shadow Release Demon Dragon Death is a extremly chakra consuming jutsu, only known to be used twice in a fight, when in the worst condition. This jutsu summons shadows to consume the sky, as they stretch turning into a massive dragon head, even larger then sasuke's Kirin. The shadow dragons body forms as it flying at the target. Sound Release: Pounding Shockwave- Otaton: Dan Daiba Type: C-rank User: Kensa Mon Sound Release Pounding Shhockwave releases a echo of clicks from the user's mouth, the clicks spread out inpacting into the ears of everything around it, the sound begins to pound loudl through the targets ears, causing head aches, Sight loss, and no hearing. Shadow Sphere Type: Ninjutsu Rank: A Description: The user focuses their shaow chakra into one arm to form a sphere. When the spear hits someone they have a mark on their fore head to symbolize the japanese symbol for shadow. As long as this mark remains the target must copy to users movements. S ranked ninja can resist this with pure strength but barely. Taijutsu Normal Taijutsu Clan Taijutsu Genjutsu Demonic Illusion · Vision of Hell Skill · Narakumi no Jutsu - An illusion where leaves swirl around the opponent, after bursting open revealing a very traumatic scene. Causing the opponent to become frantic and filled with sorrow. - Handseals: Serpent - Rank: E - Effect: A genjutsu upon revealing a traumatic scene if they are of low mental fortitude and strength then will fall subject to becoming frantic. Making their next taijutsu attack ineffective Kinjutsu Shadow Shock wave Type: Kinjutsu Rank: B Description: the user focuses their shadow chakra into a weapon. then they swing the weapon and a blast of shadow chakra is sent at the oponment. This blast does have the same properties as the shadow possesion jutsu if it hits the oponments shadow. Sound shockwave rank: B Element:Wind Description: The user focuses their wind chakra into their weapons. Then they swing it and a shockwave type attack of wind is shot at the oponmment Category:Main Character Category:Nara Clan Category:Element Village Category:Male